(YN) Future!
by Darbydoo95
Summary: Dean over hears you saying you hate your life, but is it really what he thinks?


"Thanks again for helping me get dressed Sam," you said as you sat down on your bed, "With my arm like this, I was worried I'd fall and hurt myself even more."

"Dean's really beating himself up over your arm," Sam said, "Are you sure you're okay (Y/N)?"

"I'm on too many painkillers to be mad at anyone, but if I were it wouldn't be with Dean." You give a huge sigh and you lean against the head board, "Can you pass me my journal?"

"Sure. You want your pen too?"

"Yeah."

Sam handed you a big book that had many blank pages, but you filled with your stories of traveling with them.

"You know," you say as you look at the cast covering your arm, "Sometimes I really hate being a hunter. I see you and Dean get hurt all the time, I get hurt, and I can't sleep through the night with all my nightmares."

You don't hear the footsteps on the other side of the door and neither does Sam. "I hate being cooped up like this, not being able to talk to normal people, my family thinking I'm dead! I hate this life!" You yell as you feel tears well up in your (y/e/c) eyes. "But I wouldn't change a thing I guess," you said, "I mean, I got a best friend, and an amazing boyfriend out of this. The only think I don't regret is meeting you and Dean."

"Me and Dean?"

"Yeah Sam. Dean is the best boyfriend I could possibly ask for, and you are my best friend. You two have been with me through thick and then, and that's way more than I can ask for."

You heard Sam chuckle as he stood up. "I still hate you for being so tall," you mumble.

Sam ruffles your hair and says goodnight before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. You smile at him and start writing in your journal.

"_Hey it's me again! Today we dealt with a really mean witch! She threw me across the room and I ended up getting a compound fracture in my fore arm. The doctors used all this medical mumbo-jumbo and I got a headache._

_She almost killed Dean and I just wouldn't stand for that, so while the boys took her attention, I grabbed my pocket knife and threw it at her. Hit her right between the eyes! As soon as I did, her, Sam, and Dean dropped to the floor. I ran straight for Dean, but for some reason he wasn't breathing! Seeing as my arms were weak, me and Sam had to give him mouth to mouth! I would breathe into his mouth while Sam did the compressions!_

_I think we may have broken one or two ribs, but in first aid class, I learned that if you didn't crack a few ribs you weren't doing it right. Dean finally started breathing again and we went to the hospital. I got a cast in (your favorite color) I was so happy!_

_When we got home, Sam had to help me into my pajamas. Normally I don't sleep with a bra but I didn't want Sam to be uncomfortable or Dean to be jealous, so I had to wear one."_

Suddenly, your door opened and Dean was standing there with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Hey," he said softly.

"Oh hi, Dean," you say as you set your journal down, "What's up?"

"I heard what you and Sam were talking about earlier. Do you really hate being here with us?"

"Dean, I don't hate being here. I hate the job. My dream was to settle down with the guy I loved and to have a couple of kids and a dog. But ever since…" you drifted and you shake your head, "I've moved on from that dream. All I dream about now is spending my time with you."

"You know, we are pretty settled here. Sam would love to have a dog… it's not too late to work on the kids?" Dean said to you nervously.

"What are you saying Dean?"

"I don't have a ring yet, but what I'm trying to say is…" he got down on one knee and took my good hand in his, "will you marry me, (Y/N)?"

"Dean!" you yelled in happiness, "Yes! I'll marry you!" You pressed your lips against Dean's as he laid you down on the bed.

A month later, you came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on your face.

"So?" Sam asked you a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah, (Y/N)," Dean said sitting on the edge of his seat, "What's the verdict?"

"All four tests are… Positive! I'm pregnant!"

Dean lifted you up and twirled you around! "I'm gonna be a dad! A real honest to God Dad!"


End file.
